narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Izanagi and Izanami
Creation ? I thought the episode articles were meant to be created once the episode was available on Crunchyroll ? --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 10:31, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Konoha Headbands Perhaps it should be noted that they are anime-only, doesn't make much sense from the story perspective for the Uchiha as Konoha shinobi to be sent onto battlefield all alone without assistance from the other clans and to be allowed to fight each other like crazy beasts. According to the headbands, they were Konoha representatives, yet killing each other over leadership? I believe the headbands are an error and it was supposed to be from Era of the Warring States--Elveonora (talk) 13:42, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :Considering Uchiha are kind of assholes most of the time, them killing each other even after the Era of Warring States isn't that charring. Add in Izanagi which is basically "Uchiha-Out-of-Jail-Free Eyes" and gee gee. :A note that the time frame is worthy of a trivia note though.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:21, November 14, 2013 (UTC) This an f'd up situation just leave it to Kishimoto Sensei to add what he is talking about im sure it will be in the next episodeMunchvtec (talk) 17:09, November 14, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :Kishimoto sensei isn't behind the anime. @Ultimate, also of note is that they aren't wearing flack jackets. One way or another, the episode takes enough liberties as it is--Elveonora (talk) 17:24, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh I didnt know Kishimoto didnt work with the anime. I thought he just didnt work with the movies and games all well I guess. But if they were wearing leaf headbands, then they must be from konohagakure unless they all just stole them and also, you dont have to wear a flak jacket to be a ninja.Munchvtec (talk) 18:13, November 14, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec I would also like to mention that only Naori and Naka were wearing headbands. While Baru and Rai were not wearing them so it is possible that they are not even from konoha. This topic is becoming to much speculation we should just drop itMunchvtec (talk) 18:28, November 14, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Seiyū For a wikia, you're not really explaining what this word means. I logically assume it means the voice actors, but for other people it can't be that obvious. Not all of us are otaku wannabe's, so we don't all know Japanese. Could a translation be used? This is a wikia, after all, not a private wiki. Derigar (talk) 18:32, November 14, 2013 (UTC) You are correct Im wondering what it means too. You should bring it up with cerez or omnibender thoughMunchvtec (talk) 18:35, November 14, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Oh and why do you have that question on this talk page?Munchvtec (talk) 18:36, November 14, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec other female uchiha In volume 43 on page 187. If you check the first pic on that page there is clearly a female uchiha, your whole naori being the first female uchiha is invalid.Munchvtec (talk) 07:07, November 17, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Where does it state on "Izanagi and Izanami" or "Naori Uchiha" that she is the first female Uchiha? The only thing that singles her out from the other females, is that she is the first shown USING a Sharingan. So even if there are images depicting other females with a Sharingan, none have been shown utilizing their eyes until this episode. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 14:20, November 17, 2013 (UTC) She is the only known female Uchiha with a Sharingan, even tho non-canon, meaning none have been shown in the manga so far. Mikoto Uchiha and Uruchi Uchiha are the only female Uchiha to my knowledge besides filler Naori--Elveonora (talk) 15:13, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Izanagi/Onmyoton Those who used Izanagi must be listed as Yin-Yang release users. --Rikudo Sennin 47 (talk) 01:03, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Done. —'SovanDara18' 「 Talk | 」 01:18, November 18, 2013 (UTC) how do we know which uchiha is which? I'm guessing that the names of the anime only izanagi users and "naori" were given in the credits, but how do we know which one possesses which name?--Caseather (talk) 20:35, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :Usually, it has to do with order of appearance. If not that, I reckon someone is really good at recognizing voices. Omnibender - Talk - 22:32, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::It's not difficult to recognize the voices. For example, compare Rai's voice with Dodai's and Baru's with child Fū and Naka's with Zaji's. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 05:03, November 20, 2013 (UTC) yeah hes right im good with recognizing the voicesMunchvtec (talk) 13:57, November 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec